


Tally

by smuttyandabsurd



Series: Perv Series [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Bondage, Gang Rape, M/M, Mutilation, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is gang raped.</p><p>America-centric. Prison!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tally

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short piece detailing Alfred’s gang rape incident. I had planned to write a little more, bringing in the whole bargain he strikes with the Chief Warden Braginski, but that didn't happen.

He was shaking so hard, the cuffs on his wrists rattled as they fucked him senseless.

But he had not gone down without a fight. It had taken five of them to overpower him, and though he now sported painful bruises (“Look what you did, you went and made us spoil your pretty face”), he was proud to have fought back. It kept what little dignity he had left intact, glaring defiantly up at their own bloodied none-too-pretty faces, as they held him bent over a table with his legs splayed and his trousers down.

They were taking it in turns to rape him, competing with one another to see who could make him cry the loudest, but he had stopped from feeling anything in the shock and cold. It was all just a vague ugly rutting at his rear, which was occasionally punctuated by a searing pain as they cut into the back of his thighs with a loose razor blade.

Tally marks for each time he had been taken.

They have cut into him nine times – no, a tenth was being added now, the blade slicing into his flesh in a long horizontal line across four vertical ones. He would have screamed each time they marked him because _god it hurt it hurt so bad_! But he did not want to give them the satisfaction… he  _refused_  to give them the satisfaction…

He would never know how long they held him down. The next thing he knew, he was lying in a cold narrow cell lit by a low-hanging bulb that threw more shadows than light around him. Mutely, he realised that he had been thrown into solitary confinement.

Slowly, painfully, he shuffled into a sitting position, whimpering as pain spasmed through his body. He found he had been left some food; a pitiful supper of hard bread and cold soup that was beginning to congeal, but he devoured them just the same.

As he ate, ripping off chunks of the bread and spooning at the greasy soup, a black emptiness slowly expanded and gnawed inside of him which no amount of food could help displace.

It was hours before somebody came for him.


End file.
